


Optimistic Webby Vanderquack

by BIolet_Sabrewing



Series: WebLena Week 2020 [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Randomness, Weblena Week (Disney), Weblena Week 2020 (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIolet_Sabrewing/pseuds/BIolet_Sabrewing
Summary: And the seventh day was very random.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Series: WebLena Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924531
Kudos: 14





	Optimistic Webby Vanderquack

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/  
> I made slight edits to the generated story so it could make sense, and fit the characters better.
> 
> "I feel like I know Webby Vanderquack. In a way, it feels as though I've always known her."  
> \- The Daily Tale
> 
> "About as enjoyable as being hailed on whilst taking in washing that has been targeted by seagulls."  
> \- Enid Kibbler
> 
> "Saying the snow flurried like skipping gerbils is just the kind of literary device that makes this brilliant."  
> \- Hit the Spoof
> 
> "I could do better."  
> \- Zob Gloop

Webby Vanderquack was thinking about Lena Sabrewing again. Lena was cute with a feathery head and beautiful hands.

Webby walked over to the window and reflected on her deserted surroundings. She had always loved beautiful McDuck Manor with its garden (although the garden was now grotesque and grim, a side effect of a magical spell gone wrong). It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel fuzzy.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the shadowy figure of Lena Sabrewing.

Webby gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was optimistic, smart, with webbed feet and small hands. Her friends saw her as energetic and tough. Once, she had even helped recover a spitezabbling amulet from a flying accident (Launchpad could really learn a lot from Della...)

But not even an optimistic duck who had once helped recover a spitezabbling amulet from a flying accident, was prepared for what Lena had in store today.

The snow flurried like skipping gerbils, making Webby concerned. She grabbed her grappling hook pistol, that had been strewn nearby; she massaged it with her fingers.

As Webby stepped outside and Lena came closer, she could see the glint in her eye. Lena gazed with the affection of 7908 gracious resonant rats. She said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want a hug."

Webby looked back, even more excited and still holding the pistol. "Lena, let's move in together," she replied.

They looked at each other with warm feelings, like two fair, fluffy frogs jumping at a very friendly holiday, which had classical music playing in the background and two splendid uncles talking to the beat.

Webby regarded Lena's feathery head and beautiful hands. "I feel the same way!" revealed Webby with a delighted grin.

Lena looked ecstatic, her emotions blushing.

Then they went inside for a nice drink of Pep.

**Author's Note:**

> And this concludes my entries for WebLena week 2020! Thanks everyone for reading!  
> I hope to post more WebLena fics soon.


End file.
